Snowblind
by Starfire072302
Summary: My vision of what should of happened if Robin came when Starfire collapsed and muttered "Robin..." Before she was covered in snow. Enjoy! FLUFF WARNING!


Hi everyone! This is how I imagined the episode "Snowblind" if Robin came when Star muttered "Robin..." And collapsed. Enjoy!

* * *

The Icy wind blew hard on Starfire's shivering form. The icy wind pressed her body up to a tree. It was too much. She collapsed. As she hit the snow she muttered, "Robin..." As snow started to cover her body.

* * *

Robin raced through the forrest shouting Starfire's name. "STARFIRE!" He called. He ran faster as the wind picked up. He raced past footprints and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw them. "Starfire... where are you?" He mutterd. He followed the tracks until he nearly tripped over a lump of snow. He knelt down and started to franticly started to sift through the lump of snow until he found a strand of chrisom hair, making him dig quicker, until he uncovered her beautiful face. "Oh, Star." He muttered as he took her in his arms.

He looked up to the heavens and yelled. "What did the forces of nature do to her!"

He pulled up her lifeless form close. Tears stung his eyes as he felt her cold hand. Thinking she was gone, he said, " I can't believe I never got to tell you.." He said as tears started to run down his cheeks. All of a sudden he felt her move. " Tell me what?" He herd the voice he thought he would hear again. " Star! I thought you were dead! The thing I wanted to tell you was That I love you! I love you soo much! I love the way you laugh! I love the way... I love everything about you!" She laughed. " I love you too, Robin!" He smiled and then surprised her more with his actions. He kissed her! He pulled away quickly, blushing redder than a tomato. She shivered in his arms. He picked her up bridal style and ran records the T ship. As he ran he said her name.

"Star?" He asked.

No answer. Shut enough she was unconscious. when he reached the T Ship he ran to the supply compartment and bulled out a blanket. He wrapped her in it and ran to his seat. He turned on the heat and cradled her bundled body in his arms. He hesitated and then pressed his lips agenst her forehead. He felt her shift.

"Mmm..." She moaned then, slowly opened her eyes.

"Robin..?" said half moaned.

He looked at her, then his eyes widened. Tears started to stream down his face. "Oh,Star! I thought I lost you!" He said as he pulled her close. He wiped the tears. And looked into her emerald eyes.

"Starfire... I...Love...You!"

She smiled,then brought her hands to the corners of his mask, then looked for Robin's approval. He nodded. She peeled of the mask to revile a pair of gorgeous aquamarine eyes. She gasped.

"Oh,Robin...They are beautiful... Why do you hide them?"

" I've always thought they we're creepy! I've never seen anyone with this color!" He said.

She laughed and then started to lean forward. He caught on and did the same. When he closed the gap, he entered pure bliss. Marveling how their lips fit together like two puzzle peaces, he deepened the kiss.

"Mmm..." He moaned in satisfaction. He rolled her on top of himself, and ran his tongue across her bottom lip, desperately begging for an entrance. She gave him one. He eagerly started to explore every inch of her mouth, her doing the same. she snagged her arms around his neck, playing with his ebony locks. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waste, while running his hands through her hair, making him wish he didn't have gloves on. He nibbled gently on her bottom lip making her moan happily before they pulled away. She rested her head on his chest and snuggled close, then put her hands on either side of her head.

"I love you, Star." He said.

"I love you more!" She countered.

He chuckled. " I love you most!" He said in triumph, then chuckled at herUr ute pout of disappointment.

"Forever and always" He said, pulling her close, pulling the blanket around them both, keeping her warm from the icy chill outside.

* * *

Phew! well how was it? Review! :)


End file.
